


Random

by Jim_Ohki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Godlike!Naruto, Harem, Multi, Other, PWP, Severe Overpower, Smut, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim_Ohki/pseuds/Jim_Ohki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I have been working on and off for close to two years. Do not enter if A.) you don't know what a Futa is; B.) you are disturbed by Futa/Male relationships; or C.) are a canon purist. Canon has NO PLACE in this . . . well, madness is a good enough word for me.</p><p>Yes, hpfanficarchive fellow authors, this is the piece I mentioned ages ago.</p><p>Alt Universe Warnings apply.</p><p>In the wake of the Kyuubi attack, Naruto is left the last fertile man on the planet while the women grow an extra appendage.  He discovers the joys of sex with a hermaphrodite thanks to his tenant.  Expanded Summary/Notes within. Obvious AU, OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random

Disclaimer: I make no claims at ownership of any copyrighted characters, places or events used herein. The only thing I make a claim to is this fic, which originated in my head and any original characters created by me herein. The following was made for public consumption at zero profit, and is not for sale except to the owning companies. Yes, I dream big.

 

 ** _SPECIAL NOTES_** : This story is an exercise in imagination, and as such is not part of my rotation. I’ll be using it as a placeholder/break to give me time to think about where my other works are going. There will be instances of Adult Material within -this is Naruto, a ninja-world where people die and prisoners are subject to in-the-field procedures. Due to the nature of the fic, there will be lemon scenes within. If you find this offensive please use your browser’s BACK feature and find something else to read. This is your only warning in this regard . . .

 

 

[If I ever publish this, remember to add the distinctive notes/title] by: (Driver) Jim Ohki

 

Naruto Uzumaki found himself in one of the strangest situations he could remember. Considering the odd things that had occurred around him his entire life that was saying something.

 

Fifteen years ago, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into him. Fifteen years ago, said Tailed Beast did not go quietly into the night. It had done something strange to Konoha, leading to a five year quarantine that was only lifted because the entirety of the Elemental Nations soon succumbed to the Revenge of Kyuubi.

 

Every male, regardless of age, was sterilized as far as the rest of the world was concerned -bar her host. The females of the species underwent genetic mutations turning them into Hermaphrodites. While their male organs worked properly, years of trying had led to disappointment when none became pregnant.

 

For his part, Naruto was left in peace most of the time. While the populace of the village harbored hatred for the blond, thoughts of the Revenge as it was dubbed stayed their hands. If the Kyuubi could do this to the world at half-power while being sealed what could it do if really provoked?

 

He had met his tenant at the tender age of eight, in all of her humanoid nude glory. Her female attributes were glorious in his opinion, as her crimson locks cascaded midway down her back to be tied near the end into nine pony tails. Her face was pleasantly round, belying her true nature which was given away by her red eyes. Skin the color of alabaster and flawless from head to toe. Firm, large breasts that swayed slightly as she breathed earned a massive blush from her host. A slim, toned stomach led to the flare of her hips while her legs seemed to go on forever to rather dainty feet.

 

When he inquired as to the foot long male organ dangling between her legs, she laughed at him. His query had been made as politely as he could, knowing who he was dealing with from the start as his growth had flourished under the Sandaime.

 

For some reason, the Old Man was _really_ protective of the boy.

 

 ** _“You are not ready to know,”_** her melodious voice left a hint of wind-chimes in a pleasant breeze. **_“Ask me again in seven years and I shall . . . oblige any requests you have then.”_**

 

Knowing better than to argue with the one that wrecked the human race, Naruto was quick to change subjects to something completely unimportant.

 

Time passed, he learned more inside the seal and out in the real world while he made it a point to at least visit his involuntary guest every night much to her surprise. Every time she was nude, forgoing any effort in hiding her tool.

 

His ninja skills were top notch, dominating the Chuunin Instructors and their assistants forget even trying his classmates. Sometimes Jounin or ANBU would be called in to further his education in the world of the Shinobi, and only the Elite of them could take him down in teams of four or more.

 

Graduation with his peers was a breeze to the point he actually sleep-walked through it. The only reason he had not been pressed into service early was that the Hokage felt he needed to connect to his peers. With the events of fifteen years previous, killing became almost a taboo as humanity raced to find a cure to the Revenge and as such peace reigned supreme.

 

The day he became a ninja was also the date Kurama told him to ask his question about her anatomy again.

 

That night, as he meditated on his bed, Naruto got more answers than he truthfully cared for.

 

**_Inside the Seal_ **

 

“So,” he led off lamely, not wanting to ruin whatever the two had between each other. The sewer of seven years ago was long gone, leaving a veritable fortress in its wake. While she couldn’t leave a sector of the place, his guest was given free rein so as not to be locked in a cramped cage.

 

Instead of the usual banter that he and Kurama traded, his query was greeted with a whimper. As was usual when he arrived in this chamber of his mindscape, he had been facing away from the persistent nudity of hers. When the sound reached his ears, he quickly turned around only to be met with a shocking sight.

 

Kurama, for the first time, wasn’t standing to greet her host. She was splayed out on the floor, her left hand stroking her hardened self as quickly as she could while her right hand plunged into her glistening folds, her legs obscenely spread open.

 

 ** _“Naruto!”_** she panted, right hand working faster as she tried to achieve her orgasm. **_“Ooh, you wonderful mortal you! I really need your help with my heat!”_**

 

He was paying more attention to her heaving bosom, fighting down the urge to face-plant into those glorious orbs of flesh. He heard her plea a second time, which brought him back to the current happenings. Now aware of what she was asking, his own tool began rising to attention at her adjusted -not that he was aware of her ‘gift’- size of fifteen inches.

 

That was when he noticed that for the first time since these visits began that he was as nude as she was, leaving him almost no time to react as she moved.

 

 ** _“I’m so aroused,”_** and apparently this side of mindless to the point of being obvious, he mentally added as her left hand left her own throbbing member to caress his. **_“I’ll explain after you help me, just please . . . I need you!”_**

 

He didn’t know what, exactly, was going on but knew that he wouldn’t get any answers if he denied her help. He was surprised that she had gotten on her knees, leaving her breasts smashed into the floor and her core exposed while her tool was brushing the ground, being forced towards her stomach.

 

He had no idea what he was doing, instead following some primordial mating instinct as he sank to his own knees before shuffling forward. He wasn’t prepared for her to reach between her left leg and her erection to guide his where she wanted it but carried on none the less.

 

She let loose a drawn out moan as her passage was filled, her body pushing backwards to take more of him in. He vaguely noted that he had bottomed out as his mind was overloaded with the sensations her folds caused. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do next, but caught on as she leaned forward before slamming herself back into his pelvis.

 

 ** _“OH YAMI; already?!”_** Kurama hadn’t even touched her purpled tool as she climaxed, spraying thick ropes of male essence to the undersides of her breasts. Her orgasm didn’t fade as her body had started jerking involuntarily, pumping itself on the member within her trying to get itself some much needed relief.

 

Naruto -to his confusion- felt himself become extremely aroused as rope after rope shot out of her now bobbing organ, sending the mother-of-pearl essence in different directions and distances. Grasping her hips, he leaned back as far as he could almost slipping out of her before sliding back in, establishing a rhythm as his mind shifted from the powerful Shinobi he was to the male at the center of his being.

 

 ** _“AGAIN?! OOH~!”_** just when she thought her orgasm had ended, a new one started as he picked up the pace, slamming into her hips hard enough to cause her round rump to jiggle with each impact. She managed to get her arms under her, lifting her torso off of the floor only to spray herself in the face as her head fell. Her mouth had been open as she panted, taking most of her own essence within. She was so lost to the lust that her tongue licked around her lips as she swallowed, savoring her own flavor.

 

He couldn’t last much longer, having no experience to delay his own end. At first he thought he had to make use of the facilities but his own urges took over, making him plow into her quickly.

 

“KURAMA!” his shout brought her back to reality, as warmth began to spread from her womb. Her eyes widened as he produced as much of the essence as she did, twice as thick. The sensation triggered a third orgasm for her, thoroughly covering her swinging breasts and face again.

 

He pulled out of her, unsure of what he should do as his end continued to wash over him. His member sprayed her butt and legs, even as what he previously released began leaking out of her.

 

Being his mind, he willed away the mess as he discovered that he was still aroused. Putting off the additional confusion he felt, his eyes traveled from his hardness to her still leaking folds. Seeing a chance to deal with the problem, he moved forward to reenter her as her body relaxed. This dropped her hips just enough for him to bump her back door.

 

 ** _“What the-? Aah~,”_** her question was lost to the new sensations of him invading her backside. While her heat had dimmed from their initial coupling it came back full force as he continued to feed the member she had gifted him with into her.

 

For his part Naruto had lost the ability to speak, for the tightness and warmth of her grip almost caused him to let loose in climax. This worked in both of their favors, as he went incredibly slow to stave off his end which allowed her time to adjust to his girth.

 

Giving in to his desires, he leaned forward over her back to be able to reach those magnificent breasts swinging in the breeze. Using them as a set of pliable handholds he began thrusting his hips in an effort to establish a rhythm. It wasn’t long before the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, moans, grunts of ecstasy and heavy breathing were echoing around the chamber Kurama resided in.

 

 ** _“I . . . I can’t take anymore!”_** her back arched from the pleasure she felt, subconsciously rocking her own hips in time with his motions trying to achieve another release.

 

He wasn’t having that, grasping her breasts as firmly as he could he lifted her towards his chest before falling backwards onto his back. Her member pointed skyward throbbing angrily as the sensations built, even as he got his legs into a position of leverage to thrust upwards into her.

 

Kurama’s eyes shot down towards her lower half as a mental clone materialized from nowhere before plunging into her core. In her long existence, she had never been double teamed like this before as a second clone came into being to jam his member into her mouth. She nearly lost her consciousness -what would be the mind of a physical body- as her host began to dominate her. In her distracted state she hadn’t noticed when a thick rubber-type band was attached to her tool just below the head, preventing that half of her anatomy form working properly. Nor did she notice the steel band that went around the base, insuring that her ability to ejaculate was cut off completely.

 

Naruto grunted as his guest flopped around on his chest, being thrust into from two different angles while having her mouth filled from her right. His _Kyofu_ had force-fed his Icha-Icha books down his throat early in life, giving him many ideas that he was more than willing to try out on his tenant.

 

 ** _“What . . . did~ . . . you do~ . . . to me~?!”_** she managed to push the clone’s member out of her mouth by stroking it with her right hand, having found the original was holding her up while the clone on top of her played with her orbs. **_“I~ . . ._ need _to~ . . . Yami, Naruto~! . . . I~ need to~ . . . Master, please~! . . . Let your slave~! . . . Your slave cum~! PLEASE~!”_**

 

The three copies of a single person -even if it was within his mind- nearly lost their rhythm at her sudden change. He had just wanted to have fun with her, not break her. Instead of answering, they went back to work with vigor to reach their own end.

 

She whimpered, before tugging the member of the clone in her hand back towards her mouth. That damned Madara impersonator had weakened her psyche and what she was going through now was the last straw. Her entire focus was now on his pleasure only, for she felt the inability to orgasm as she wished was his way of punishing her for her actions all those years ago.

 

The last vestige of her original personality knew that when he found out what she had to tell him he would be even angrier.

 

The clone she was servicing with her mouth finished first, to which she swallowed as much as she could as quickly as possible. When the task became impossible, she pulled him out to let the rest land on her face and hair. She found herself surprised that his essence had the consistency of tar for where it landed it stayed. The clone plowing into her core had removed his hands to brace himself for maximum thrusting power, to which she took as a silent command to paint her breasts with what was left of the first clone’s seed.

 

Seeing that action, the second clone crashed into her one last time before letting loose his own torrent inside her womb. The warmth spread quickly before he fell back on his haunches and aimed at her already saturated mounds of flesh, her stomach and her purple-colored member.

 

When the two clones returned to the nothing, having done their jobs, the extra sensations they had experienced pushed the original over the edge. He simply grabbed her hips, forcing her down on his shaft as he let loose into her rear passage.

 

She blacked out at that point from the pleasure, completely bent to the will of her host. She would do anything to sate her heat like this again, even going so far as to let him take her when she wasn’t in season. While in this state, she missed him willing the bands away from her tool allowing her the release she desperately desired.

 

Naruto was surprised when she started shooting a good five feet in the air, adding to the mess on her body. The twitching was cute in his opinion, as each pulse made for a miniature mother-of-pearl rainstorm. When she flopped to his left, still spraying he became concerned for a moment. Every time he willed the mess out of his mindscape she just added more as her release was that immense.

 

Gazing at her awe-inspiring backside, he took note that she had closed up to the point there was no leakage whatsoever.

 

As her mind rebooted, Kurama learned of her massive orgasm as she howled in pleasure. Her heat was definitely sated, though with her new programming that he unintentionally gave her she would gladly bend over any time he wanted.

 

After a solid three minutes of her tool shooting essence in front of her body her orgasm finally let up. Running a self-check she was mystified at the amount of his seed within her body, warming her completely from within.

 

No mortal, nor her brethren, had ever filled her so thoroughly before.

 

Returning to his own senses Naruto willed a large bed into being underneath them, getting the pair off of the stone floor. After that, he dressed them with but a thought before turning to his guest. She was covered by a cobalt blue blouse and skirt that went halfway down her thighs without undergarments while he was in a pair of sweat pants.

 

“Talk,” his fierce expression told the tale of his emotional state, which melted away when she complied without so much as a huff which was outside of their normal conversations.

 

His rather broad command led to her entire thirteen hundred year history being revealed. The Rikudo Sennin was real as was the Juubi. She knew not the original purpose of the Ten Tails, before being corrupted by the human emotion hatred. Her birth was the stuff of legends, being split along with eight others from the massive beast that had no shape.

 

She told him of the Eye, the single most powerful Doujutsu ever. It was the Byakugan under the Rinnegan overlaid by the Sharingan in appearance and function. The lavender background, the rings and the tomoe gave it away as the parent to the Hyuuga, Uzumaki and Uchiha Eyes. She included in that her speculation that the Sage having the Rinnegan was either interference from Kami or the man had been exposed to the beast while in his mother’s womb –an accurate, if even unknown, guess.

 

Kurama told Naruto of how the Sage spilt the Eye amongst three of four children, leading to the future birth of the Clans. The fourth child he gave the ability to control the Bijuu as they were dubbed which would lead to the birth of the Senju.

 

From there, her history diverged from the Others as she called them. The Nine Beasts were given a final command before the Sage’s death to scatter and if at all possible keep interactions to a minimum. She watched as humanity took the teachings of her Father and twisted them to their own needs. The sealing art _Fuuinjutsu_ was a massive unknown back then, however humans and their curiosity led to experimentation. It took four centuries of effort to develop seals that could contain the Nine. It took another three to tweak them for use on living beings without killing the host or driving them mad.

 

For her part Kurama preferred to be left alone. It wasn’t until her twelve hundredth year of existence that her options were taken away. Madara Uchiha had been running his own experiments with the Sharingan, trying to find new jutsu just for his clan. He had come across the Hachibi _Jinchuuriki_ of the time by accident and learned that his eyes could bend the will of the Bijuu to his whims.

 

Keeping that as an Ace in the Hole, he sought out the Ninth that had yet to be contained within a host. At first, he was a pleasant man to be around. It was ten years later when she discovered she had been duped as he summoned her to the now Valley of the End.

 

For the first time since her ‘birth’, she encountered three of four descendants of her Father. The Senju/Uzumaki combination was truly fearsome for her as she found her strength completely nullified. Somewhere along the line, her mind took note, the method to awaken the Rinnegan had been lost as Mito had the pre-stage violet colored eyes.

 

Sixty years of slumber, only catching a glimpse of sunlight when she was moved from one host to another, defined her existence.

 

Then came the night Naruto was born.

 

She was forcibly ripped out of her host by a man claiming to be Madara, however that wasn’t possible as the contract to summon her had long been void. The man had used the alias Tobi, a shortened anagram of Obito -a man thought dead by a decade and driven mad by the apparent abandonment of his team.

 

Kurama was not happy in the least that her host, Naruto’s mother Kushina, had been forced into the situation by a madman. When the Yondaime sealed the contract from ‘Madara’ she felt her mind reassert control but by then the damage had been done. Naruto’s father had no choice but to seal her within his only son not only to stop her rampage but also to protect her from the Uchiha Clan.

 

As the Sealing was taking place, her long suppressed heat kicked in. With her frustrations of being used like a puppet combined with the loss of half her mind and power, she forced her body to dump as many pheromones into the area as it could in a moment of madness. She had no idea of the changes that would take place to humanity, as she hadn’t targeted them all. She didn’t even want Konoha to suffer her wrath. The burst of Bijuu-chakra enhanced pheromones was for Tobi alone in a bid to destroy what was left of his mind.

 

Once she was locked within her container did she take stock of the situation. While normally a fan of death and destruction, this slow death of humanity was not something she desired to see. A check of her new host revealed something new for she had been sealed into a boy.

 

A boy that was unaffected by her moment of insanity, most likely because of the very seal that held her prisoner.

 

The mutations of the women, she figured as she waited for her host to grow, were an indirect result of her own nature. She had been aiming to drive Tobi into a vegetative madness after all, so what better way than to take away what made him unique. That is what led to the sterilization of men and the inability of women to impregnate themselves.

 

Kurama told Naruto of the fact that she carried the Eye of Juubi in her consciousness, as the final piece to the puzzle should anybody dare try to reassemble the beast. She also informed him of his unaltered state, making him the last man that could save the human race.

 

Wars had been fought over less. When people learned of his functionality he would become the most sought after object in history.

 

“That’s . . . a lot to think on,” he finally admitted, nodding as though coming to agreement with his mind.

 

“For your own protection,” her monotone didn’t change pitch, even though it had lost the growl/ _UMPH_ it normally had, “I implanted the Eye into your genetic structure. You are going to have to be able to take on the human race by yourself just to lead a peaceful life.”

 

“Well, that sucks,” he grumbled, turning away from her as he could detect the slightest bit of sadness in her voice. While he could live his dream of building a large family he knew that they would be in danger unless he put them in an untouchable position first.

 

“With the Uchiha females gone, there is no hope of restoring that Clan,” he mused out loud, left hand rubbing his chin. The Massacre had happened five years previous, leaving Sasuke as the last known member of that Clan alive. Itachi had committed Seppuku after slaughtering his family to atone for their mistakes and for even thinking of a coup that would have led to the deaths of many when there weren’t any replacements. “Then again, if I can duplicate the Rikudo’s methods I can restart the Uchiha from scratch.”

 

“No,” she was quick to intervene, “you shouldn’t. What has happened before will happen again if you walk the same path. The only way for change to happen is to do something completely different.”

 

He stood up from the right side of the bed to pace while thinking. She had a very good point and he knew it. Every now and then he would take a glance at her, as if weighing what he was thinking of doing against her advice. This led to her sitting on her legs, her softened member barely poking out from under the hem of her skirt.

 

“I do need protection,” he changed tracts of thought, “so I should go to the Old Man about this. He probably already knows about my . . . what’d you call it? Functionality? Yeah . . . he most likely knows.”

 

Her blouse was a distraction, being open three buttons down from her neck leaving a wonderful view of cleavage.

 

“There’s something else,” she had a quick mental debate and decided to tell him. “When you helped me with my heat, you did something that nobody else has done before. You reprogrammed my consciousness to be your everything. I am now your sounding board, your partner in all things, your cock-sleeve when you want it and above all else I can never betray you. For all intents and purposes we are mated.”

 

Being a fifteen year old, he had zoned out at the words ‘cock-sleeve’. His hormones, already all over the place as they came online, focused on that statement alone and completely ignored the mated bit.

 

“Are you telling me that if I wanted your pussy wet all the time it would be?” his mouth moved before his brain could register what was coming out, making him blush at the brashness of the question.

 

“Y-Yes,” she fidgeted, as his question did just as he asked even if it was rhetorical. Her tool hardened, lifting her skirt upwards revealing her once again glistening folds to him.

 

His mind went into overdrive as hentai thoughts took complete control. A vague part of his consciousness put down a note that this might be a power of the Eye, to bend the wills of any he really wanted to his whims. Only time and tests out in the real world would tell for certain.

 

“Clone yourself,” he willed a chair into existence before sitting down. “Dressed just as you are, in your condition.”

 

She complied to his order without question, a second Kurama phasing into being next to the original. She was curious as to where he was going with this, and as her thoughts generated new ideas she never contemplated before she found herself anticipating the next actions.

 

“Clone, on your hands and knees perpendicular to me,” he wasn’t wasting any time, wanting a good show before moving on to other things. When she obeyed, he turned to the original. “Bunch her skirt around her waist then insert your member into her. Once you’ve done that, find a good pace. Neither of you can orgasm until I say.”

 

That last command was an experiment on his part, to see if what she said about being reprogrammed was something that was completely true or if it had limitations. As he watched, she inserted herself into her clone generating moans of ecstasy. It wasn’t long before the previous sounds of flesh meeting flesh and groans of pleasure once again echoed throughout the chamber. It was something to see as she had grasped the clone’s hips, thrusting with vigor while both had their breasts pop buttons off of their blouses, causing them to swing and bounce as they moved.

 

“Kurama, bend over her,” Naruto had shed his pants, revealing his once again hardened self, “then don’t move. Clone, pleasure yourself on her tool.” Once they obeyed, the clone rocking forward and backward did he line up to insert himself into the original’s folds.

 

“Don’t move,” he reiterated into her ear as he grasped her hips for leverage before finding a rhythm with the clone. As he would pull out she would be heading back, taking Kurama within. On her way up, he would be on his way in. This was a position that he would be trying again, as his mind conjured images of the girls of his class doing this in a long chain.

 

Strangely Sakura was left out, sitting off to the side whimpering as her iron chastity belt prevented her from doing anything.

 

“It’s too~ . . . too much! Master~ . . . let me~! Let me cum~!” Kurama begged, both parts of her sex overwhelmed with pleasure. His previous command was preventing her from releasing into her clone, much to its’ ire as it started rocking faster trying for its’ own orgasm.

 

“Not yet,” he huffed in exertion, “for you anyway. Clone, you can for now then once it fades you’ll have to wait.”

 

Two different groans met his order. Kurama was losing her mind again as he and her clone worked. Said clone was obscenely spraying the bed with her release, even as she continued bucking on the original.

 

“One more clone,” he commanded, his breathing irregular as he fought his own end. Once the third Kurama appeared, he looked at her, “Under your sister clone, both of you service each other as she moves. You cannot orgasm until I say so.”

 

The action stopped, Naruto pulled almost all the way out of the original while the first clone was fully impaled to allow for his order to be followed. The new clone laid down on her back, in the puddle of release from the first before getting into a good enough position. Once the first clone started moving, so did he reestablishing the rhythm of torture for his guest.

 

He leaned to his left slightly to watch as the members of the clones either vanished or appeared in their mouths as the upper one continued thrusting herself on the original. Generating his own clone, he had it enter the folds of the clone on its’ back completing the chain.

 

“Oh fuck yeah!” he groaned, liking the visuals.

 

“Boss!” his clone was losing its’ battle with its’ end, as he had a much better view of the goings on combined with the fact that it had been created close to the edge.

 

“Ladies, you can release just after we start!” he was quick to relay, knowing that his own end was demanding attention. He broke the rhythm with the first Kurama clone to slam himself into the original as he gave in to his body. His clone did the same to the second clone, both releasing their torrents into the waiting wombs. Kurama and her doppelgangers had their orgasm at the same time. The original gave her first clone the same feeling she had as she filled its’ womb, while the clones were busy swallowing as fast as they could.

 

“KAMI/YAMI!” those that had their mouth free roared as their ends washed over them, while the two clones that where orally servicing each other reached with their right hands to stroke the last vestiges of the climax out of the other.

 

The clones vanished without a sound, taking anything they had in them away. Kurama, member now exposed to the air, was still spraying but now had no target. Naruto pulled out of her, letting the last of his own end repaint her rump before willing all of the mess away and reestablishing order in the clothing department.

 

Once she was coherent enough for conversation, although her male organ prevented her skirt from hiding her wet folds from his view, did he return to his chair to gaze at her.

 

“That was fun,” he felt the need to get that out of his system, before turning serious. “How much time has passed?”

 

“The mind works at speeds considerably faster than time flows,” she replied, not bothering to hide her erection or her lower lips. “We’ve been in here for two days; outside two hours have passed. You’ll need to go to sleep soon enough so that you’ll be rested completely.” How she got that out without a blush in regards to her situation he’d never know.

 

“All right,” he nodded, before posing a question that was on his mind. “You say I can save the human race. What about the genetic changes to the women?” To illustrate his point he waved his right hand at her organ.

 

“Unfortunately, much like the Kekkei Genkai of the world the change is permanent,” she slumped, envisioning his anger that had yet to surface. “What you can fix is the conception problem. Once your children are old enough, they can impregnate women further eliminating the sterilization. Any daughters you have are included in that situation. There will never be a true ‘woman’ again though.”

 

“Going to have to include that tidbit of knowledge,” he was lost in thought, not realizing he was speaking out loud. “Because I know that if not treated right my offspring can sequester themselves away somewhere and let the rest of the race die. Men are going to have to get over their superiority complex also otherwise the male half of the species will die out as unneeded.”

 

“That is true,” her confirmation surprised him as he was still unaware of sharing his thoughts. “Granted, there’s always a chance that a male will be born even to two women. All that determines that is nature. One thing that might become prevalent is a role-reversal, in which the women will get arrogant and the men will fight back for equality.”

 

“Hmmm,” he went back into thought, gazing at her as she caught herself beginning to stroke herself three times. “Stop acknowledging your horniness.”

 

Her body went still even as her arousal was obvious to the world. While her folds weren’t running like a river, every now and again a drop of either clear liquid or his seed would fall from her lips to the sheets below.

 

In his mind, he quirked an eyebrow at the fact that seeing her in such a state brought back the desire within him. He shifted enough to free himself from his sweats without taking them off, allowing himself to harden for the third time during this visit.

 

“Come here, turn around, and take care of this,” he gestured at his organ, which was bobbing in time with his heartbeat. He slouched in his chair, giving her better access as she did as commanded.

 

“Oh, before we get too carried away here,” he stopped her just as the head of his member entered her as he wanted to try something different. “Cum for me right now. Once it’s over, you cannot release again until I allow it.”

 

Leaning to the right, he watched as pulse after pulse left her shaft to splatter on the floor. Her body twitched as the pleasure washed over her yet again before her torture began anew. Once her orgasm faded, she fully impaled herself on him before placing her feet on his legs. With the leverage this position offered she was able to rise and fall on his shaft, landing in his lap.

 

“Very nice,” he distracted himself by freeing her breasts again and massaging them. Never staying in one area long, he would palm her nipples before squeezing the as much of the orbs as he could then he would lightly run his hands along the undersides. While his right hand continued its’ ministrations, his left drifted downwards to her folds bypassing her bobbing tool. He was uncertain about doing anything with it at the moment, instead focusing on the little nub he discovered hiding at the top of her womanhood.

 

“Yes~!” Kurama loved the attention he was paying to her, even if he wasn’t quite willing to touch her male organ yet. She managed to lean forward enough so that her right hand could reach his scrotum to which she began caressing with all the loving care she could.

 

For a moment she was disappointed as his hands disappeared, only to feel them on her rear end lifting her up and off of his member. She went to query as to what he was doing before he let her back down, this time plunging into her backside.

 

“Cum for me,” he ordered, slapping his forehead with his left hand as a distraction to stave off his climax. She complied, adding to the mess on the floor as long, thick ropes of male essence left her organ. She was surprised when as soon as it started to slow done he uttered, “Again.”

 

Her mind lost track of the goings on as he continuously commanded her to release on every time his tool entered her rear passage. It got to the point that she actually started to ache and she was producing far less of the mother-of-pearl liquid than ever before.

 

“No~ . . . no more~ . . . please~!” she begged, surprised that while she was at her limit he was still going.

 

“Hold it all in then,” he grunted, before giving in to his own mental body and filling her backdoor with his own essence.

 

She whimpered, knowing that his command would stick and cause her to lose the ability to achieve release. As she felt the now familiar warmth spreading within her body, she fell backwards and panted trying to recover some dignity.

 

Her, the strongest of the Bijuu, reduced to this! The thought was laughable as her new programming overrode it in a heartbeat.

 

This was not love by any stretch of the imagination. This was her punishment for tainting the human race and she knew it.

 

“Back on the bed,” he finally managed to get out as he lightly pushed her in that direction. His softening member slipped out of her backside which sealed up quickly as her body carried out his command. He did say ‘hold it _all_ in’ after all. “I’m going to sleep so we’ll talk later.”

 

Not giving her time to say anything, he faded out of the mindscape leaving her in a bit of a quandary for he hadn’t lifted any of his commands and she really needed to relieve herself.

 

“Yeah, punishment . . .”

 

**_Next day, 0700_ **

 

Naruto awoke, feeling more refreshed than ever. While heading for the shower, he reviewed the events of the night previous to begin deconstructing everything said.

 

He had two weeks to kill before team assignments, which would be tough to do as he far outclassed his peers. He knew the system well enough that he would get a pair of sub-par teammates so that whomever the Sensei was could focus on them to bring them up to his level -or at least something that resembled it. Of course he would be helping as a way to speed the process up for he was not waiting around.

 

Those D-Ranks he’d heard of were torture!

 

He knew he had to have a conversation with the Old Man, hopefully to get some answers and reassurances out of him. The Council would be all over him like white on rice when they learned he could produce offspring and he wasn’t going to be having it.

 

Hearing a whimper in his mind, he remembered his abrupt departure and felt bad for doing that to Kurama. He had to get away lest he spent all of his time filling her orifices.

 

 _“Clean yourself up and you can stop holding it all in,”_ he mentally sent to his guest. _“The arousal and inability to orgasm stay though.”_

 

 ** _“Oh, damn it!”_** echoed in his mind, which he ignored with gusto. He felt she deserved some punishment for her actions fifteen years ago, no matter if it was a moment of madness or not.

 

Naruto was not stupid by any stretch of the imagination. His skills in _Fuuinjutsu_ were top notch, to which he had taken a look at his seal as a test. From the looks of the Array, their souls were forever linked together. So long that he didn’t die of a single-hit kill, he would live for a very long time.

 

In fact, his inability to survive one-hit kills was the only thing from holding his status as Immortal back. He would have to find a way to pass at least part of that onto any children he had as no parent wants to outlive their offspring.

 

Making a _Kage Bunshin_ to get started on breakfast, he opened his closet. Instead of the usual attire of black shirt, pants and boots he brought out the clothes he had bought for when he became a certified Shinobi.

 

First were the utility pants, a deep shade of cobalt blue that had pockets going as far down as his knees. Next was a black mesh undershirt as a lightweight armor. Over that went a cobalt blue utility shirt, with pockets in every easy to reach place -except on his upper arms. Over that would be his short-sleeve Combat Coat and the only splash of color other than black or blue. It was white with orange flames along the hem, similar to the coat his father used to wear. For safety sake he had left any writing/announcements off of the back.

 

No need to advertise who he was _just_ yet. Once he could crush a Hidden Village by himself . . . well, he couldn’t wait for that day.

 

Laying his choice of attire on his bed, he moved over to his dresser for a pair of boxers that were black with various Toads dancing across them. Gamabunta had grumbled when he had seen them for his face was directly over the crotch.

 

“Better there than here,” Naruto had appeased the Toad Boss by showing him the backside, which featured Manda with an open mouth. “See, he’s sucking ass all the time.”

 

That earned a laugh and several high-fives from various Toads.

 

Looking back on that day brought a smile to his face, before getting dressed. If it weren’t for his guest and his ability to clone himself silly living alone would be a drag. Instead he found the solitude a nice break from the villagers and their thinly-veiled hatred.

 

Oh, would opinions change when he started flooding the place with children! But before that could happen, there was work to be done to insure their future safety.

 

His clone dispelled, alerting him to the fact that breakfast was ready. As he sat down to eat, he let his mind wander. He felt bad for contemplating it, but as the Hokage likely already knew of his situation he could manipulate the Old Man into doing his bidding with the Council. After all, he saw the blond as the grandson he never had. Couple that with his ability to save the village, if not the world, he had the upper hand in many things those idiots could try.

 

Danzo and the Elders were of far greater concern. Even though the human race had temporarily lost its ability to reproduce, the War-hawk was still pushing his agenda forward while Koharu and Homura were along for the ride as a petty means of revenge. They had lost much in the Wars preceding the Revenge, and since then their children were furious that they couldn’t have children of their own.

 

The three would use that platform, _‘An entire generation already lost’_ , whenever the topic mentioned Naruto in any shape, manner or form. If it weren’t for the fear of just what else the Kyuubi could cook up they would have tried something to demoralize the boy. Even then, they garnered no support amongst the Council as they too held the fear of the Beast.

 

Danzo, the blond knew, would immediately put him in some place inaccessible to the rest of the village and have him impregnate women left, right and center. Once they gave birth, the mothers would conveniently disappear while he raised the children for his Né program.

 

The Elders would do something similar, except they would bring every woman of child bearing age before him then, once the children were born and it was confirmed they could give birth/father more, execute him taking Kyuubi out at the same time.

 

Those three would have to go first, before working on the rest of the Council. Naruto was well aware that as Elders they were seen as Guides by the younger members, listening to anything they said as if it were truth.

 

Sarutobi knew this, which was why he had the boy trained into the ground since he could walk. While he was getting old and his power waned, he knew that once he was no longer able to protect him the village would take every advantage they could. He was not about to allow that to happen. It was bad enough that they had ordered the death of the Uchiha behind his back to the point it would be impossible for the Clan to recover.

 

Finished with breakfast and pushing those thoughts aside, he slipped on his coat before heading over to the Hokage Tower. Locking his door with various seals, he set off from his building via the rooftops. This method of travel was his preferred way to get around the village to avoid the looks the populace would give him.

 

At least they didn’t ignore him like he wasn’t even there nor did they assault him. Either of those existences would have been downright terrible, in his opinion.

 

“Heya Jiji!” he greeted the Old Man after slipping in his window, seeing that he was busy with the paperwork and not people.

 

“To what do I owe the honor of this visit?” Sarutobi gladly put his brush down for a much deserved break before lighting the pipe dangling from his mouth.

 

“Peace, prosperity and the pursuit of pussy,” was the boy’s response, almost making the Hokage fall out of his chair. He had always been blunt after all. Damn Jiraiya and his Icha-Icha!

 

“My guest and I had an enlightening conversation,” the younger man continued after insuring they were unheard via one of his privacy seals. Once he was certain he had the Sandaime’s attention did he tell him what he had learned the night before. To keep the Old Man from keeling over dead he left out the physical activities. That, and it was truthfully none of his business what he got up to.

 

“How can you trust Kyuubi?” Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the blond, looking for anything out of the norm with him.

 

“I . . .,” he hesitated, before finding more appropriate words instead of his usual brash answer, “I broke her will. Completely reshaped it into something new. No, I will not tell you _how_ I did it as her and her brethren should be left in peace. Using the Bijuu as weapons is an age gone by, hopefully to never grace this land again.”

 

“Too right you are,” the elder man mumbled, eyes losing focus as he remembered the Shinobi Wars. Coming back to reality he leaned forward in his chair, taking a draw off of his pipe. “What you have told me cannot get out yet. While the other Villages have severely restricted lethality in their modus operandi, they will throw it out the window when they learn of your . . . eh, pureness. I’m going to need time to deal with the Council too, for they are going to quite literally want a piece of you.”

 

“Your old teammates and Danzo are the issue,” Naruto was quick to point out. “The Civilian Council listens to those three more than you or the Shinobi Council. The only way to get the Councils to fall in line is to remove them from the equation.”

 

Sarutobi grimaced, knowing that he spoke the truth. Jiraiya had said the same thing more than once on several different topics. When more than one person says the same thing it was time to listen and take action.

 

“Well, I’ve eaten enough of your time,” the blond had noticed that he had been in the office for two hours talking to the Old Man. “I’m off to train and get my tenant to tell me more about the Eye. I need to know how it works and how to activate it after all.”

 

“Does it have a name?” the Hokage wondered, debating if he should put any mention of it within the boy’s file.

 

“Not that I know of,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Then again, this was the Eye of the Juubi we’re talking about here. Nobody since the Rikudo Sennin has seen it.” Lifting the privacy seal, he made his way to the window.

 

Sarutobi turned back to his paperwork, grumbling about it multiplying when nobody had brought any more in as Naruto’s voice drifted in from outside.

 

“ _Kage Bunshin_ . . . great for training, battles, pranks and paperwork.”

 

He was halfway to his private training clearing -he had yet to be given clearance for the Training Grounds- when he heard his Jiji cackling evilly as he put two and two together.

 

“ _DIE, PAPERWORK, DIE!_ ”

 

**_Training Clearing near South Wall, 1300_ **

 

Naruto grunted with effort, doing his physical midday routine as his clones worked on the ever elusive Chakra Control. Damn his monstrous reserves for making Medic-level control out of his reach! Then again, not many could keep up with his freak-of-nature stamina, which as he figured from dealing with Kurama the night previous was going to be a good thing.

 

“Hey Naruto!” came the shout from Ino Yamanaka as she bounced into his territory, purple clothes standing in contrast to her surroundings. She took note of his white coat draped over a branch nearby but thought nothing of it.

 

“Yes?” was the response from five hundred one voices, making her look up at the clones walking on the trees. Her eyes widened at so many blonds, before settling on the original in the midst of pushups.

 

“Gah! Right, we were looking for you,” she brushed off her surprise to get to the reason for her visit. “We” consisted of herself, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten from the class before theirs. “Do you have some free time?”

 

“Meh, sure,” he shrugged after standing, deciding to humor his little club. While it was little in terms of so few members, their loyalty could never be questioned as unlike Sasuke he treated them like human beings and not pests. “I missed lunch to make up time from my meeting with the Old Man so I could use a bite.”

 

It was strange to every person in their class that he spent so much time with the village leader. None of them could ever figure out why the _‘clanless orphan’_ deserved such attention. It was one of the things about the blond that really got under the skin of the Uchiha as he wasn’t graced with the man’s presence more than twice a month.

 

Dispelling his clones in groups of twenty-five, he donned his trench coat before gesturing for Ino to lead the way. She didn’t get but two steps ahead before he pulled even, his silent way of saying he saw her as an equal.

 

Yet another reason for his little club of followers. Whenever they got one-on-one time with him he was always beside them, rarely a step ahead or behind. This boosted their confidence, as many of the men felt threatened by women with male organs and thus trying to keep them down. Including making them trail behind as they walked as if they were unworthy of being ‘seen’. A truly petty means of superiority indeed.

 

One that Sasuke embraced, although that applied to anybody that tried to walk with him regardless of sex, status or rank. He even tried that with the Hokage once but was promptly smacked in the back of the head for his efforts.

 

The three all met Naruto the same way: some douche was being an ass putting them down for something -be it eyes, looks, hair or whatever- to make themselves feel large and he would have none of it. The offender usually wound up in the Hospital with ruptured testicles from his foot making his displeasure known. Well, that was the case for the boys. The girls had to have various objects removed from their lower orifices when he got upset including their male members.

 

Naruto could be quite vindictive when he wanted to.

 

The three had been incredibly shy, even Tenten who had dealt with the yokels at the Academy for a year before they met.

 

Hinata had the worst home-life, constantly being put down by her father as a freak of nature regardless of the fact that his wife shared the same fate. If it weren’t for the fact there was no younger sibling in the picture he would have disowned her at the first opportunity.

 

Hiashi had said so to her face after her mother died. He had personally taken the Cage Bird Seal off of Neji then trained the boy to be his Heir and future leader of the Clan. He kept Hinata around as a reminder of happier days and nothing else.

 

Ino too had lost her mother, except instead of a medical reason it was to suicide not being able to deal with having both male and female organs for Inoichi couldn’t work up the nerve to touch her. He was an excellent father though, paying no mind to the fact that his only daughter was in the same ‘condition’ as his beloved. The truth behind her mother’s death however had shaken her self-esteem for if her mother couldn’t handle it how could she? Her saving grace beyond Naruto was that she was born this way while her mother had the mutation forced upon her.

 

Tenten was an orphan as far as she knew. The orphanage had not been forthcoming with information about her parents thus the lack of a Clan/Family name. Her insecurities came from the other girls in her class, as she hid herself in the showers to prevent them from seeing that her member was the same length as boys their age at five inches soft. They flaunted their ten, eleven, twelve or occasional thirteen inches in front of her in an effort to crush her spirit, always saying that she was nothing special and would amount to nothing later in life. These girls were the ones that found their ‘pride and joy’ shoved where the sun doesn’t shine in front of the girl that they put down, embarrassing them to the point they left her alone.

 

The fear of a repeat performance by the boy their parents told them to avoid had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all . . .

 

The pair of blonds walked into Yahiko’s Barbeque, quickly locating the other two as they were an island unto themselves as the surrounding tables were empty. Their popularity was nil as they were known associates of the ‘Boy’, not that it mattered as he showered them with enough attention as it was.

 

“Hi!” he gave his customary hugs, secretly taking mental measurements of the girls. His adventure with his guest the night before had truly awakened his perverted self, although he did vow to keep it contained to appropriate situations.

 

Well, then or if a joke presented itself. Always room for a good joke in his honest opinion.

 

“So, what’s cookin’?” was made in rather poor taste, although it did generate soft smiles all around.

 

“I-We . . . need a favor,” Hinata led off, blushing and pressing her index fingers together. He had salvaged what he could of her self-esteem, but the constant verbal abuse at the hands of her father tore it down as fast as he built it. The led to a bit of a stalemate in regards to her shyness. At least, while soft spoken, she didn’t stutter.

 

“Oh?” he raised his right eyebrow, wondering just what they could want from him. There were too many variables and he didn’t want to get his hopes up yet.

 

“Not here,” Ino gestured to those that were paying attention to their conversation, wondering what the four could possibly talk about. “We’d like to head over to your place after we eat and talk about it then.”

 

“Okay,” was his agreement, taking note of the looks sent his way. Quite a few were the usual hatred intermixed with confusion as to why two Clan Heirs -the Hyuuga wouldn’t speak of Hinata’s situation to outsiders- would have anything to do with the whiskered boy.

 

The late lunch passed with small talk, the three recent graduates expressing their excitement to be on Active Duty soon. Tenten didn’t say much in regards as to what to expect as a way to keep the surprise waiting for them.

 

Half an hour later the four made their way across the rooftops to his apartment building. As the only tenant, he had taken the Penthouse on the top floor as it had the best view and biggest balcony. It also was high enough off of the ground that anybody dumb enough to try to get to his place had to go through the rest of the trapped building.

 

“What’s up?” he tried again after shutting his door, sealing it just in case. He tossed his coat over the back of his couch, seeing no need to wear it indoors. He took note that the trio of girls were standing before him instead of sitting down.

 

“Ugh,” Ino moaned, drawing his attention to her squirming legs. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he had a very good feeling that his question was either taken out of context or this was something . . . _adult_ in nature. Taking a quick look revealed that the other two were also rubbing their thighs together.

 

“We’re so horny,” Tenten mumbled, confirming his thoughts on where this might be heading.

 

This was another, lesser known effect of the Revenge. When the women hit that wonderful natural growth known as puberty their bodies went haywire. The sexual drive alone was enough to force them close to insanity; if they had no help from friends or weren’t guided through the process by family they would surely go mad. Sometimes the condition faded. Most of the time it did not, leaving the female populace in a near-nymphomaniac state for the rest of what would be their child-bearing years.

 

The men in charge left it as a lesser known fact, some taking advantage of this to lay as many young women as they could despite warnings from the females. That, and the others figured that the more of the _‘Un-natural’s’_ that killed themselves off the better.

 

“All right,” he offered no resistance, confusing his visitors. “I’ll help,” having taken note of their confusion, he added to his statement.

 

“Uh-” Hinata looked like she wanted to ask something embarrassing but had no idea how before forcing herself through. “One at a time or all together?”

 

“Well, which do you want?” he traded her enquiry for another, not offering his one-on-one clone ability yet. That was something he wanted to use later.

 

“I don’t care,” Ino had been taking her clothes off, having no desire to wait. Her ten inch hardness stood proudly from her body that had no hair below her eyebrows. Her breasts were a modest size, large enough to qualify as pillows yet small enough to not be grotesque with brown stubby nipples. Her skin was tanned from head to toe, giving away the fact that she sunbathed in the buff.

 

“Neither do I,” Tenten chimed in from Ino’s left, revealing her own nudity. While her male organ wasn’t the size of anybody else’s at six inches hard, the thickness actually made up for her ‘shortcoming’ for it was as big around as a kunai was wide to which he thought it was cute. No matter how much time she spent in the sun she never tanned, as her cream-colored skin could attest to. Her breasts appeared to be a size bigger than Ino, although they naturally hung closer together than the blonds’ and were tipped with light pink eraser nipples. The only hair she had below her face was trimmed nicely into a single landing strip.

 

“. . .,” Hinata was far too shy to say anything, having used the distraction of the other two to divest herself of apparel. The shortest of the three by a head, her body complimented her perfectly in his eyes. Like the brunette Tenten, she sported no tan lines, although since she was part of a Major Clan and wore unrevealing clothes she could be forgiven for not getting a lot of sun. Her breasts were the largest of the three, within a size or two of Kurama which caused him to raise his eyebrow. With her smaller frame, they looked bigger than they actually were but that knowledge was usually hidden from the world under that beige coat. Her nipples were a shade of caramel, a cute combination of stubby and eraser types. Her twelve inch male tool, now free of its’ confines, pointed slightly upwards. Like Ino she was as bald as a newborn below her head.

 

When Naruto stripped, they nearly fainted as he revealed the biggest member in the village. Some of the men and more than a few women came close to his length, but none were his girth at two-thirds his wrist size.

 

Taking in the sight of three nude and willing young women in front of him, he was having a quick mental debate about using the newfound power of the Eye. That, and experimenting to see if what he discovered in his mindscape carried over to reality. Kurama had been silent since the morning, catching up on her sleep as he’d worn her out without his notice.

 

Channeling chakra to his eyes, he felt the change yet saw no reaction from his friends. Wondering if it worked, he looked each in their own eyes before beginning his test.

 

“Stand in a triangle formation, facing inwards,” was greeted with raised eyebrows but no complaints or delay in compliance. He walked around the outside of the triangle, taking in each girl’s backside. Stopping behind Tenten, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

 

Whatever he said had the desired result as her member launched pulse after pulse of essence onto the floor without being touched to the surprise of Hinata and Ino. They noticed that while small in size, she packed quite a load as her spontaneous orgasm carried on for a good two minutes turning the floor in front of her mother-of-pearl. When her body stopped twitching, he again whispered something in her ear to which she nodded.

 

“In public, you three will behave as you used to,” his voice carried a hypnotic quality, imbedding his command into their psyche. He felt the need to get this out of the way before continuing one-on-one testing. “You will train yourselves into the ground, only taking rest when your body absolutely demands it. There is no need to diet as your training will burn the calories you ingest.” He saw three nods of agreement. He took note of their slightly glazed eyes, a side-effect of his power going to work. Seeing the success of such a small, obvious command he moved onto something more ludicrous to gauge their reactions.

 

“The three of you can only get sexual relief from me,” he shifted his eyes, looking into the corresponding sets of the girls. They offered no resistance nor did they shift uncomfortably. Taking that as a positive, he palmed Ino’s heart-shaped rear and caressed it. She didn’t move from her spot but did issue forth a moan of approval.

 

“Ino, Hinata, Tenten,” his hypnotic voice caught their attention again. “No other may have you unless I say. This means that you’ll not be aroused in the slightest around anybody else. When we are alone, each of you will be constantly wet and ready for me to take you. To facilitate this, none of you may wear undergarments unless you’re within your cycle.” He moved over to Hinata, giving her smaller yet rounder backside the same treatment he had been giving Ino.

 

“There will be no orgasms unless I approve,” his stern voice carried the command to their subconscious, making it permanent. “There will also be no pregnancy until I command otherwise.”

 

Hinata had nearly fainted when he started touching her, the talk of pregnancy almost finished the job. Against her wishes she whimpered as he moved on to repeat his performance with Tenten.

 

“The three of you are not mindless slaves,” his tone softened as he squeezed the brunette’s rear. “While we’ll carry on as we used to in public, in private I do expect you to speak your mind and ask me questions when appropriate. If I say drop it, move onto something else.”

 

The last set of commands were inspired by the lack of anything from the three. This new power truthfully spooked him, and the silence to what he was saying was bothering him. Now that it was out there, he moved on.

 

“Everything I said will become ingrained into your minds after we . . . take care of the arousal issue,” he sat down on the couch, taking Tenten with him. “Do enjoy the sex, for it’d be boring doing it with mindless puppets.”

 

The brunette squawked, making the first noise beyond moans and whimpers since he started. She wanted to turn around in his lap but he wouldn’t let her. Instead, he lifted her up before lowering her onto his hardness, filling her core.

 

“Oh Kami~!” she moaned, head falling backward as she was stuffed with an object bigger than anything else she had ever put in there before. She took over almost immediately, rising and falling on his member as his hands moved around her body to pay attention to her breasts and nipples.

 

“You two,” he directed to Ino and Hinata, who were standing wide-eyed as Naruto got started with their request. “Pleasure each other orally.”

 

While they had questions that they wanted to ask they found their bodies complying before their minds could. They took the unoccupied end of the couch, Ino laying on her back as Hinata climbed over her, leaving the pair face-to-organ. Wasting no time they began servicing each other, slowly at first then much faster as they learned what got the other going.

 

Tenten had broken the hold he had on her breasts to lean forward, taking a three-point stance as she bounced her hips off of his pelvis. Seeing himself disappearing into her womanhood, and the orifice above it from his point of view, was a major turn on. While his left hand explored her soft skin, he stuck his right thumb in his mouth to wet it before pushing it in her backdoor.

 

“That . . . that feels~ so~ . . . feels so good~!” the brunette moaned, bouncing faster as she tried to achieve her end. Her declaration had Hinata look up for a moment to see what was going on, before going wide-eyed at the goings on in front of her face. Getting an idea, she mimicked the male blond by inserting her left index finger into Ino’s rear, pumping it in time with her head bobbing.

 

The blond girl was quick to return the gesture, quite enjoying the sensations brought upon her body. From the way the effort the bluenette on top increased, she had a hunch she liked it too.

 

“Naruto~!” three female voices moaned, two around obstructions in their mouths.

 

“Not yet,” he panted, thrusting upwards to Tenten’s downwards. His command earned moans of disappointment but they carried on regardless. This was another part of the test, to see if forcing their orgasms to delay caused the psyche changes or if it was just his orders.

 

“Need to cum~!” the brunette bouncing in his lap had started chanting, her right arm supporting her weight in her stance while her left stroked her tool. She was putting forth everything she had for her release, and being on the edge was driving her mad.

 

“Master~!” Hinata broke first, having the weakest mind amongst the three. Naruto frowned at that, taking note of the fact that those weaker-willed broke sooner than he wanted. He felt Kurama scoff at that but stay silent, making him amend his thought. The _damaged_ psyches broke first, not the weak. That earned a ‘hmmm’ of approval so he stuck with it.

 

“Can’t wait,” Tenten was lost in a sea of pleasure and could metaphorically hear the waterfall of her end nearby. Her mumble earned her a sharp slap on her left butt cheek, bringing her back from the abyss.

 

“Just a little bit more,” he grunted, fighting his own end. The mental ‘training’ with Kurama was one thing; the real world was proving to be kicking his ass.

 

“Master!” came from the other two at the same time, earning a mental grin from him.

 

“Cum for me,” was his order, causing interesting results.

 

Tenten had been on a downwards thrust when he spoke, her left hand a blur as she pumped herself silly. Her body froze completely as she unleashed rope after rope from her angry-purple tool, each pulse causing her body to spasm.

 

Ino and Hinata had lost control of their heads, unintentionally taking as much of each other down their throats as they could. Both found breathing impossible as the world grayed for a time as their own ends were shot directly into their bellies.

 

Naruto saw this and reached over with his left hand to toss the bluenette off of the couch so she could breathe again. This led to him having to touch Ino’s tool to aim it away from him as he was still leery about male anything touching his person.

 

The three returned to reality as their releases subsided, taking in their states. They were sweaty, messy, and . . . oh Kami on a bicycle, still horny.

 

“Time for something new,” Naruto wasn’t upset that he hadn’t reached his own end for he knew he could get it anytime he wanted now. “Follow,” he gestured towards his bedroom, creating clones behind them to clean up the mess.

 

“Okay,” he began once the three stumbled into his room, “first, Tenten. On the bed on your hands and knees. Hinata, copy her but behind her. Ino, the same to Hinata.” Once they were situated to his liking he gave further directions.

 

“Hinata, don’t move. Ino, put your tool in her. Tenten, put Hinata into you,” he watched as they did so, before setting himself up behind Ino to slide home as it were. “Ino, Tenten find a rhythm with each other. No releases until I give the okay.”

 

It was awkward at first as Ino sank back onto Naruto while pulling out of Hinata who had to stay stiff as a board while Tenten waited a moment before leaning forward. The brunette and blond girls were opposite each other as they worked the bluenette, finding the motion that the blond male wanted. For his part he found it difficult to stay still as his fellow blond pleasured herself on his hardened flesh.

 

Soon the pair that were moving picked up the pace, generating the sounds of sex in the room. All four were moaning in delight at the sensations generated, wanting more. Naruto found himself leaning over Ino to grasp her breasts to which she used his strength to hold her up as she did the same to Hinata. The third in the chain also used them to hold her up so that she could grasp Tenten’s swinging orbs.

 

He ended up using chakra to enhance his muscles to hold the two girls up so they could massage the globes on the girl in front of them. This had the effect, he discovered, of stiffening his already throbbing organ to new heights which Ino loved if her increase in noise was anything to go by.

 

“So fucking good,” Hinata surprised the rest by letting go figuratively. “My pussy and cock feel so good~! Master~! Please~ . . . please let your~ . . . let your cock slave cum!”

 

It’s always the quiet ones.

 

“Hinata and Ino, you can. Tenten, not yet,” he spoke with raised eyebrows, wondering what had happened to the shy girl. His directive was rewarded with said young women releasing into the one they were penetrating, filling their wombs with the male essence. The way Ino had tightened up spectacularly caused him to climax into her, furthering her orgasm which doubled Hinata’s that drove Tenten mad as she was left out of now.

 

“Yes~!” groaned the three as the wonderful feelings of release washed over them.

 

“Master!” the brunette was losing her mind being on the edge again.

 

“Change up,” he pulled out of Ino, his seed slowly dripping from her lips. “Hinata up front, Ino next then Tenten. This time aim for the other hole. Again, hold those orgasms.”

 

Just as the frustrated and nearly insane with need girl was about to comply, he surprised her with a pail that had appeared from one of his clones.

 

“Cum into this to relieve the pressure.”

 

She hadn’t even touched herself again as she unloaded her pent-up release, twitching violently and thrusting her hips lewdly as she finally got the climax she desired. Once she was finished she got into position, pressing into Ino’s backdoor. The blond girl had taken the small interlude to work herself into Hinata’s backside and was ready for the invasion.

 

“This time, Tenten and Ino won’t move. Hinata, you know what to do,” he managed to get out through grit teeth as he plunged into the brunette. “As for you,” he directed to her, “you can cum as often as you want but you cannot touch yourself or Ino.”

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt her clench as she did just that. He raised his left eyebrow in surprise before shrugging it off. Ino had let out a gasp of surprise at the warmth that filled her rear passage, forcing herself into a state of stillness as per instructions.

 

Naruto and Hinata were in time with each other, heading either towards or away from the two in the middle at the same time.

 

“Already?” Ino moaned, having felt the girl behind her climax again. Tenten had let her mouth relax, her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth as one of her major erogenous zones was rubbed again and again.

 

“Ooh~,” the bluenette voiced her pleasure, “my ass~! It feels~ . . . it feels so~ . . . so full! Master, please~! Please let Ino fill me completely~!”

 

“If I do,” he groaned, having grabbed Tenten’s hips for thrusting power, “then you will have to stop touching yourself.”

 

Her answer was a whimper before her left hand moved under her head.

 

“Ino, release,” his voice was getting scratchy from needing a drink of water. He mentally made a note to take a breather and let the three ask their questions. “Cum into her until you can’t anymore!”

 

Ino blacked out completely as she followed the command subconsciously. Her tool led loose rope after rope in an unending stream filling the girl in front of her to capacity and beyond.

 

“YES! THANK YOU MASTER!” Hinata loved the feeling as more of Ino’s essence was pumped into her backside. She knew she was boiling over as she could feel the seed trickling down her legs as she continued to thrust herself onto that glorious piece of flesh.

 

Naruto lost the capacity to vocalize his pleasure as he unloaded into Tenten, causing her to release yet again into the overfilled Ino who finally passed out fully while still pumping seed into Hinata.

 

“Master!” she whined, feeling left out. She got no response as he was paying more attention to his own climax at the time. A clone wandered in with the pail, freshly cleaned before putting her tool into it.

 

“Cum for us,” it commanded her, letting her get her release before being driven insane. Her body stopped moving as she too passed out from the pleasure as she filled the pail with her male liquid.

 

“All right you three, no more orgasms and ignore your arousal,” the original returned to reality, taking stock of the situation. Two of his clones began separating the girls, cleaning up the messes left behind as they leaked from their overstuffed passages.

 

“For now get cleaned up, get dressed and we’ll talk,” he stated as he walked out of his room to take a quick shower.

 

When he was done and redressed in clean clothes, he noticed that Tenten and Hinata were having problems getting their pants back on due to their still hard organs. Ino’s skirt was tented, but was long enough to hide her lower self from his view. Eventually the two pulled the back of their pants up, leaving their male flesh sticking out in a rather comical display.

 

Not an uncommon sight since the Revenge, as arousal hit the female populace at strange times these days. Many were smart enough to wear skirts wherever they went, as the tenting could be ignored with relative ease. Having it exposed to open air was another story though, even if it happened more than the men wanted to admit.

 

“Questions?” Naruto ignored what had been just for men fifteen years ago in favor of getting this conversation over with.

 

**TBC?**

 

I have roughly 36k words of this written, but I'd like to see how this pilot is received before putting more up and/or working on it more.

 

As always, thank you readers/reviewers for without you I'd be writing for a brick wall.

 

Ja!


End file.
